


Rock your body

by LiloPaynelinsonLove



Series: Song seductions [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Justin Timberlake song, M/M, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloPaynelinsonLove/pseuds/LiloPaynelinsonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has another song to "sing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock your body

Rock your body.

 

Zayn's been home all day. He has the day off because he spends to much time at work. They legitimately kicked him out for a holiday day. 

So Zayn's somewhere around the house, and Liam's nervous.  
He wants to make Zayn's day off fun, he's just to sure how to go about doing that.  
It's easy to ambush Zayn when he gets home from work, but it's difficult now that he's already home.

Liam hadn't realised he was just standing there in the lounge, until Zayn walks in the room, sees Liam and stops to raise an eyebrow. 

Crap.

"Hi Zayn".

"Hi babe. What are you doing?" Zayn asks, very amused. 

"Just um thinking?" It sounds like a question.

Zayn nods and turns around, trying not to laugh as he walks away from Liam.

Perfect.

"Don't be so quick to, walk away" Liam sings, loud and crystal clear.  
Zayn freezes mid-step.

"Dance with me" Liam sings and Zayn turns around, confusion evident on his flawless face.

"I wanna rock your body" Liam sings, winking and walking towards Zayn.

Zayn swallows.

"Please stay, dance with me" Liam sings, taking the final steps separating him and Zayn. 

Liam can see the exact moment Zayn realises what is happening. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open. It's quite hilarious. 

"You don't have to admit you, wanna play" Liam sings, pulling Zayn by the waist against him and rolling his hips. 

Zayn's eyes flutter closed almost immediately. 

"Dance with me" Liam whispers huskily, making sure his breath hits Zayn's neck. He knows that Zayn is sensitive on his neck, and it makes things ten times better. 

"Just let me rock you" Liam sings quietly, and rolls their hips together in a slow grind, to how the beat would be if it were playing.

"Til the break of day" Liam sings and then puts his lips to Zayn's neck. 

The older boy gasps and his hands find their way to Liam's sides. He holds Liam tightly, the feeling of Liam sucking and biting his neck overwhelmingly nice.   
Liam licks a stripe up Zayn's neck, to which the older boy shudders, then Liam sings:  
"I don't mean no harm, just wanna rock you boy".

Zayn's eyes are still closed, and he's grinding against Liam to get friction. Liam doubts Zayn even knows he's doing it.  
He can feel that Zayn is hard, through his sweatpants, so may e he does.

"Make a move but be calm" Liam sings and holds Zayn's moving hips still. Zayn's eyes snap open at the sudden loss of friction, to stare lustfully at Liam.   
Liam can feel the power he holds in that moment over Zayn.

"Lets go, give it a whirl" Liam sings, sliding his hand in between Zayn's boxers and grabbing his length. 

"See it appears to me". He takes his hand away and Zayn whines.

"You like the way I move" he sings and slides his hands down his own chest, grabbing the bottom hem, and sliding his shirt up, and over his head.

Zayn licks his lips, eyes unwavering from Liam's body.

 

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do" he sings, pulling Zayn's shirt over his head.

"Pull you close and share my groove" Liam sings and pulls Zayn against him. He gestured for Zayn to jump up and he does, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist. 

"Talk to me boy" Liam sings as he walks towards the nearest wall. "No disrespect, I don't mean no harm" he sings quietly, then kisses Zayn. Zayn kisses back eagerly, opening his mouth for Liam. 

Liam pulls away -forever teasing Zayn- and sings "talk to me boy"

And just like last time, Zayn sings a line; "hurry up cuz you're taking to long". He knows Zayn has a beautiful voice, -in normal circumstances- and Liam's quite proud that he's made him sound breathless. 

"Talk to me boy, better have you naked by the end of this song".

And then he does something so hot that Zayn moans incredibly loudly, and thrusts up into Liam which isn't comfortable but he can't help it; Liam beat boxes.

Liam grins and keeps going, walking them into the bedroom, Zayn moaning and trying to rub his hard on against Liam. He's so desperate and can't decide if he hates or loves Liam for the whole idea.

Liam drops Zayn onto the bed and he slides the older boys pants and boxers down, as quickly as he ca .

Zayn doesn't even care that Liam's there and it feels better when somebody else is touching him. Zayn needs release so he ignores Liam and takes himself into his hand.

Liam watches Zayn, enchanted by the expression on Zayn's face. How it changes, and pinches, and relaxes when he does certain things with his hand.

Zayn searches blindly for Liam's hand and forces him to replace his own.

It takes Liam a few quick movements and then Zayn is coming with a long drawn out "llliiiiaaaammm".

After Liam's got his own self off and Zayn watched, the older boy whispers, "if you keep seducing me with Justin Timberlake songs, I'll never be able to listen to him ever again".

Liam just laughs.   
"Guess I need new ideas then".

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing now, hence this being a part of the series.
> 
> I would love to get song suggestions for next time, so if you have them please comment!
> 
> Thanks for indulging in my weirdness


End file.
